The present invention relates to high-tension cable terminal connectors and, more specifically, to a cable terminal connector stretcher for high-tension cable, which enables the cable terminal connector to be quickly installed with less labor consumption.
Conventional high-tension cable terminal connectors include pre-mold/pre-fabricated type, heat-shrink type, and cold-shrink type. A pre-mold/pre-fabricated type cable terminal connector, as shown in FIG. 1A, is comprised of a plurality of electrically insulative disk nuts 10 fastened to on e another in series. The disk nuts 10 have a center r through hole 10a fitting the outer diameter of the cable 100. During installation, silicon lubricating grease is applied to the periphery of the cable 100, and then the cable is forced into the center through hole 10a of each disk nut 10. Because the disk nuts 10 are injection-molded from plastics, it is difficult to control the shrinkage of the center through hole 10a, and rainwater tends to leak in the gap between the cable 100 and the disk nuts 10, causing a short-circuit. A heatshrink type cable terminal connector 11 as shown in FIG. 1B, has a center through hole 11a of diameter greater than the outer diameter of the cable 100. After insertion of the cable 100 through the center through hole 11a of the heat-shrink cable terminal connector 11, a torch is operated to bake the cable terminal connector 11, causing it to shrink. However, the heatshrink cable terminal connector 11 tends to be burned out accidentally when baking. When a cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11 is used, as shown in FIG. 1C, a tool (not shown) is inserted t through the center through hole 11a of the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11 and operated to expand the outer diameter of the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11, and then a spiral tube 12 (see FIG. 2) is inserted into the tool in the center through hole 11a of the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11, and then the tool is removed from the coldshrink cable terminal connector 11, and then the cable 100 is inserted through the spiral tube 12 in the center through hole 11a of the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11 after having been coated with a layer of silicon lubricating grease, and then the spiral tube 12 is pulled out of the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11. After removal of the spiral tube 12 from the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11, the cold-shrink cable terminal connector 11 shrinks to hold down the cable 100. This method is functional, however the use of the spiral tube 12 greatly increases the installation cost.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a cable terminal connector stretcher for high-tension cable, which saves much cable terminal connector installation cost and labor. According to the present invention, the cable terminal connector stretcher comprises a pawl ring, the pawl ring comprising plurality of equiangularly spaced and longitudinally extended pawls, and locking loop adapted to be fastened to the pawls of the pawl ring to secure the pawl ring to a high-tension cable terminal connector. According to another aspect of the present invention, the locking loop is comprised of a strip of resilient material having two ends fastened together by a snap.